Flight of a Shadow
by Corrina Flame
Summary: *~*Chapter 10 posted July 15*~* I could'nt help it! I posted it a day early! Well, I think the thank-you's are longer than the end! Read and review please! ^-^
1. Flight of a shadow

**A/N:** Ok.I'm totally new at this! So bare with me pleez! Ok, first off this is a D/H fic. This is just the prologue and I will only post the rest if you R/R!! So beware!! Mauhahahaha. Ok, here we go! Oh yes,pleez ignore any 'typo' you see. Oh yes, also, sorry it's kinda short!!

****

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and the "shadow"! Although I wouldn't say no to owning Draco…*grin*

****

"Flight of a shadow"

Prologue

"Hermione!" screamed Draco. He was awakened by a dream. He was scared that something had happened to her. _It's ok._ He thought. _She's right here, in my arms, like she was when we fell asleep._He bent his head down to kiss her, only to find she was sliding out of his arms. 

"What the…" He didn't have time to finish. 

"Ah. So I get to talk to you before I kill your Mudblood **_girlfriend_**.",said a voice. 

Draco scrambled to get up. He reached for his wand, knocking it to the floor.

"Damn it!" he hissed under his breath.

He got to his wand just as his eyes had adjusted to the dark. In the semi-dark, he saw the shadowy figure clutching Hermione had something pressed to her throat. In the moonlight it glinted. It was a steel blade.

"You stupid boy!",the shadow sneered. "You think you could keep your, **_relationship_** with this…this **_filth_**, from us?" He paused. "Well, you've got another thing coming boy! **_Crucio!_**", he thundered, while pointing at Draco with a wand.

_Ha,_ thought Draco._ Father taught me to ignore the pain. He tortured me for hours until I could still function._ But he wasn't about to let this shadow man now. Draco tried to put what he thought was fear in his eyes and look as if he were in pain.

"Pity though", continued the man. "You **_would_** have been good together. Would have made Old Voldemort proud to have you in his highest rank of Deatheaters, the little wench would have! Maybe even to become to next Dark Lord with her at your side! Too bad she was a filthy Mudblood!"

"Never", croaked Hermione. "I would rather **_die_** with Draco at my side than to rule over Darkness with him."

"**_That_**, my dear, can be arranged." snapped the shadow.

As soon as Draco noticed he wasn't the shadow's center of attention anymore, he realized what he had to do.

_Screw using my wand,_ he thought. 

Breaking free of the Cruciatus Curse, Draco lept across the room, kicking the man right in the head.(**A/N:** ouch! ^_^) Hermione, released from her captor, rushed over to Draco.

"Oh my god! Hermione, are you alright??" said Draco.

Draco then kissed Hermione. He held her tightly, then turned to look at the person who tried to kill Hermione Granger, Head Girl, also his girlfriend. 

But all that remained was a piece of paper. As he bent down to pick it up he saw his window was open. The curtains were moving. As Draco walked over to the window he noticed the trees were still.

As he looked down, onto the Hogwarts grounds, he saw a shadowy figure running toward the Forbidden Forest, only to then disappear.

****

A/N: Ok! Can we say "Cliff-hanger"? But, now that I'm done typing it, I don't care if you like it becuz I'm going to post the rest anyway!! But not now. But, your reading and responding **would** be greatly appreciated! 

****

Disclaimer: Again!! Lol. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and all I own is the "shadow" and my cat Patches! She gets _very_ upset if someone hurts my feelings or picks on my writing! ^_^ 


	2. A Slytherin and Gryffindor?

****

A/N: Hey guys!! Here's the next part!! Enjoy!! (Again, pleez ignore any typos or misspelled words! Hopefully my spellcheck will catch it!) Oh yes, it's PG13 b/c of their erm, convo in the bedroom. It might just be me, but I thought it was a but funny,

****

Disclaimer: Again, all I own (so far!) is the 'shadow'! ^_^

"Flight of a shadow"****

Chapter 1

"Draco, what just happened?" asked Hermione. She was still quite shaken.

"I'm not quite sure myself" answered Draco. "It's ok. He's gone now" he continued while rocking Hermione slowly.

"I think we should tell Dumbledore" she said softly.

"Shhh…We will. Just calm down…I swear if that bastard had done something to you!" Draco suddenly exploded.

"I guess we'll go tell him now" said Hermione quietly.

"Wait." said Draco. "I think we need some clothes, don't you?" He grinned. "I mean, that wont be a very good impression, will it? You in your things called shorts that should be called barely theres and that most _revealing_ top…" He trailed off.

"It's called a tank top" said Hermione, as she magicked herself into a nightgown. "Nice to know you care! Anyways- What about you?" she asked.

Draco looked down at his boxers. He pulled on a white T-shirt.

"Oh! Muscle man!" teased Hermione, eyeing Draco's chest under his tight shirt.

"We're going to see Dumbledore about you almost being _killed_ and your looking at my chest? Wait, _why_ am I _complaining?_" pondered Draco. "Anyways, at least your not crying anymore. Come on. Let's go." He said, taking Hermione's hand.

§~*~~*~~*~§ 

"So, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, your telling me a mad shadow man broke into your room with the purpose of harming Ms. Granger?" asked Albus Dumbledore.

"Correct" said Draco.

"But why on _Earth_ was Ms. Granger in _your_ bedroom, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape, the Head of Slytherin House.

"Severus…" warned Minerva McGonnagal.

"Well, do you have an answer Mr. Malfoy?" asked Snape, once again.

"Because she's my damn girlfriend! Are you so _blind_ you can't see it? Or is it because of all your hatred toward Gryffindors and Muggle-borns alike, that you refuse to _believe_ it?" thundered Draco.

"I do believe that remark may have made Salazar Slytherin roll over in his grave" said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Back to this. Severus, they broke no rule, so there shall be _no_ punishments. Since everything seems to be in order, you may go back to the Slytherin House. Yes, you too Ms. Granger" added Dumbledore. "As for the shadow man, we'll just have to up the security around here a bit! We do want our students safe, don't we Severus?"

§~*~~*~~*~§

"That was close" said Draco, once they were safely back in the hall.

"I know! It wasn't like we did anything wrong!" said Hermione.

"Oh well. C'mon. Let's go back to my room" said Draco, winking at Hermione.

§~*~~*~~*~§

Much to Draco's dismay, Hermione had changed her mind by time they reached Draco's room. She wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower!

"But doll! You can't! I mean, you can but I don't _want _you to" he said slyly. 

"Oh my! Mr. Draco Malfoy, Head Boy, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, is scared?" Hermione said, pretending to be shocked.

"Well, since I have this room all to myself, just going to waste…" said Draco.

"I have my own room too you know."

"Yes, but the rest of the Gryffindors don't, do they? One might walk in! And what if the shadow man comes back to finish you off? Or even to get his revenge on poor little me!" said Draco.

"All right honey, we need to clear this up. Your not poor and, even if you were little, I wouldn't know. But since you want me to stay, I will!" said Hermione, leading Draco over to the bed and getting under the covers. She laid next to him so they could still talk a bit.

"For your information Ms. Granger, I'm not little. Large barely describes it."

Hermione snorted. "Oh, so you call it, 'it'? Figured it'd have a name by now"

"No, and what do you mean 'by now'?" asked Draco.

"Well, I figured you must have been with tons of girls."

"Finally! Hermione Granger is _wrong_ about something! Nope, I've been with one girl. Don't like admitting it but…Anyways- didn't make it to the third date, much less third base! What about you?" 

"Two" she said. "I think one was from England and one from the USA."

"Get far with them?"

"Draco! But no. Don't even think I kissed one of them. So, I guess what you're saying is, I have no one to ask about your size!" said Hermione, grinning.

"Well, I don't have to ask about you! I can clearly see that _your_ fully developed!" 

"Draco!"

"Quoting from a Muggle song I heard once: I want my name not said, but screamed" sang Draco.

"Bit desperate, are we sweetie?" asked Hermione.

"Desperate to show you how manly I am!" he said, sitting up and flexing his muscles.

Hermione leaned over and poked him the stomach. "Some other time sweetie" she said, yawning.

"You'd never guess you were almost killed an hour ago!" said Draco loudly.

"Sssh! You'll wake someone!"

"No I won't! If the door is shut and locked, which it is, nothing can be heard coming from in here. I'm guessing previous owners of this room had a bit of fun!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You expect me to believe you?" she asked.

"Yes! I tell no lies!" 

"I still don't believe what you said earlier, when this conversation started" said Hermione.

"Oh, I hate to resort to this. We're not going to _do_ anything." With that, Draco got up, lit his lamp beside his bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Getting a show am…" Hermione was at a loss for words. Draco had pulled down his boxers. 

Pulling them back up and getting into bed Draco said "Good night Hermione! Sweet dreams!" Then he kissed her good night and blew out his lamp.

§~*~~*~~*~§

"So, have a good night sleep?" asked Draco when he woke up the next morning.

"Yes" answered Hermione. "But there's something I need to ask you. Make that two things."

"What?"

"Well for one, if that's how someone, a stranger, reacts to us being together, how are our _friends _going to act?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know" said Draco as they were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Well, what else is bothering you?"

"Ok…Well, what did you do as a child? Eat miracle grow or something?" asled Hermione, leaning against his lean frame for a kiss before going into the Great Hall.

As Draco looked at her from those silver eyes, she momentarily thought she had said the wrong thing.

"You wish" he said, breaking into that trademark grin. Not the one everyone knew. But the one that's reserved just for her.

He leaned down to give her one more kiss before walking into the Great Hall.

Together. Arm in arm. Grinning likes fools.

****

A/N: So! What will everyone say about Draco and Hermione? Will they sit together? Who is the 'shadow man'? Could it be Lucius? Hmmm…..

****

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything but the shadow man and the plot.

The songs is "Batter up" by Nelly, so I guess I can say it belongs to him!


	3. How'd They Get Together?

****

A/N: Hey everyone!! What's up?? Hope you've liked "Flight of the Shadow" so far!! Here we go!! ^_^

****

Disclaimer: All I own is the shadow!! Hehe.

"Flight of the Shadow"

Chapter 2

As they walked into the Great Hall, no one noticed them much. Giving each other looks that said "We shouldn't sit together", they went their separate ways.

§~*~~*~~*~§

Breakfast- Hermione's POV

I headed for the Gryffindor table and sat down to eat, as usual.

"So Hermione, where were you last nite?" asked Harry.

"With a friend" I replied.

"So, that friend, would happen to be Malfoy?!" said Harry, a bit too loud. People were starting to turn around.

"Harry! What's gotten into you?" I hissed.

"Maybe the same thing that made you fall in love with Malfoy!" yelled Harry.

I couldn't believe this. "For one thing, his name is Draco." I said, barely able to contain my anger. Since when does **Harry** care about what **I**do? "Good bye!" I said, specifically to Ron. I got up and walked right out of the Great Hall.

Suddenly, everything went black.

§~*~~*~~*~§

Draco and Ron were beside Hermione as she came to.

"Draco?…Ron?…Where am I?" she asked.

"Your in the clinic." said Ron.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Draco.

"Yes…but what happened?"

"Well, after your fight with Harry, you stormed out of the Great Hall. Me and Malfoy-"

"**Ahem**" said Draco.

"Me and **Draco **went after you, and there you were, out cold on the floor."

"So we bought you up here" finished Draco.

"Oh…thanks you guys." said Hermione, hugging them both, but kissing Draco.

"I guess I'll leave you two…" said Ron.

"No wait, I think we need to explain something" said Hermione. "Right Draco?"

"Yeah…"

"So, whats up with you guys?" asked Ron.

"Well…we're going out."

"Oh, I **never** would have guessed." said Ron sarcastically.

"Can it Weasley." 

"God! Both of you! Can't you get along? At ALL?!" yelled Hermione.

"Out! Out! **OUT!"** yelled Madam Pomfrey, coming over. "This girl needs her rest!"

§~*~~*~~*~§

"So, Malfoy" said Ron. "How **did** you guys get together?"

"She was tutoring me, but I didn't need it. I just wanted an excuse to see her…Hey! What am **I** telling **you** for, Weasley?"

"Possibly because **I'm** one of your girlfriends best friends" said Ron, irritated.

"Hmm…Good point. Well, I guess your not **that** bad." said Draco.

"Thanks man"

"But don't tell anyone I said that, ok?" said Draco, after looking down the hall outside the clinic, to see if anyone was around.

"I wouldn't dream of it" said Ron, grinning

§~*~~*~~*~§

Dream sequence- Hermione 

__

I walked into the library looking for that blonde-headed silver-eyed Slytherin. There he is._ I thought._ Ohmigosh…I hope o look ok.

Wait, why am **I** getting all worked up? It's just **Malfoy**! Possibly **the** hottest wizard…Snap out of it Granger! _I thought, furious with myself._

"Hello Mudblood" said Draco, with his usual hateful drawl. My heart started to sink.

"Ok, what do **you** need help in?" I asked.

"Being nicer to Mudbloods." he muttered. 

"_What??" I asked. I knew I didn't hear what I thought I heard._

__

"Nothing" he said quickly, his eyes turning back icy cold.

"Well, why the hell did you drag me here for?" I asked, starting to get mad.

" I didn't freaking drag you, don't get all snippy with me Granger."

"Oh, I'm really scared!" I said. "Big bad Draco Malfoy is **threatening **me!"

"Yeah, that's right." he said. "I wouldn't screw around with me if I were you." 

"Well, why the hell not? Harmful to my health?"

"One might say, harmful to your **life**" he said as he pulled up his sleeve. There was the Dark Mark, standing out plain as day against his pale skin.

"Oh my god Draco-I..I didn't know" I said quietly.

"Of course you didn't. But now you do" he said, slowly pulling his sleeve back down. His eyes suddenly got softer. "That's why I wanted to see you." he said. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked. What could **Draco Malfoy** possibly have to tell **me**?

"I love you."

§~*~~*~~*~§

"Ddrraaccoo!" Hermione screamed.

"What? What?" said Draco, running into the clinic, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's yells. (Something about almost breaking the door down.)

"I…I was dreaming. About that night you told me, remember? Last year?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" asked Malfoy.

"You've been together **that** long?" asked Ron, dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" said Draco.

"How'd you keep it a secret?" asked Ron.

"Nobody knew. Just us." he said, uncomfortably.

"I think you can go now dearie." said Madam Pomfrey to Hermione. "How are the scars? Not hurting anymore are they?" she asked, turing to Draco.

"No, they've stopped and have disappeared completely." said Draco.

§~*~~*~~*~§

"What…Scars?" asked Hermione, when they were in the hall.

"Come here." said D raco, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"I didn't want to tell you but…" said Draco. "My father found out."

"But…How?" breather Hermione.

"I'm still not sure" he said. "When I got home, well, let's just say I got the stuffing knocked out of me. Quite a few times."

"Draco! But…"

"Ssh. My mother healed me as much as she could when he was…done. Then, my first day back, I went to Pomfrey. I didn't want you knowing."

"But…you've kept it from me for…two months!"

"I didn't want you to know!" he repeated. "But, when you were almost…hurt last night I knew I'd end up telling you."

"But Draco!" said Hermione, who was starting to cry. "How…how did you survive?"

"Let's not get into that." said Draco, setting her on a desk. "Everything will be ok, alright?" he asked, his eyes softening.

After a while, Hermione said something.

"Do you think they know who broke in?"

"No, I did think it was my father. But he would've said it was him."

"Oh…I'm so sorry Draco!"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of what you have to live with!"

"Listen to me, Hermione." said Draco, grabbing her and looking right into her eyes. "Don't you ever say that, ok?"

"Ok." she said meekly.

"Remember, your messing with a powerful Death Eater…Don't disobey me!" said Draco.

"That's not funny." said Hermione sadly. "You know I don't like that…"

"Sorry…" he said quietly. As soon as they leaned in to kiss, the door flew open.

"They've caught him!" yelled Ron. "Oops." he said, realizing what he'd interrupted. 

"Caught who?" asked Draco, turning around and lifting Hermione off the desk.

"The man that tried to kill Hermione last night." said Ron.

"Ron! How do you know?" she asked.

"McGonnagal told me. Told Harry too. Oh yeah, he's sorry about this morning. He was just…shocked."

"Well, were is he?" asked Draco.

"Who? Harry?"

"Why would I want to know where Potter is?" asked Draco. "Where's the bastard they caught?"

"Oh, him. Come on."

§~*~~*~~*~§

Ron led them to McGonnagal's office. They went in.

(**A/N:** There's been TWO spot I could stop and make this a REAL cliffhanger! But since I love you guys, I'm going to finish until I get to where I stopped writing it by hand!)

§~*~~*~~*~§

"Who the bloody hell are you?" yelled Draco.

"The man who tried to kill Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore, answering for him.

"I know that! I mean…he looks bloody familiar."

"Want to know why you little traitor?" asked the man.

Before anyone could stop her, Hermione was infront of him and had slapped him so hard; it made **Draco's **ears ring.

"Don't you **ever** talk about Draco like that!"

"Oh, so you've told your little Mudblood your secret?" asked the man.

McGonnagal had to restrain Hermione, to keep her from slapping the man again. Draco was slowly backing up, getting paler.

"Who the hell **are** you?" he whispered.

"Because I'm your uncle Narcissus. Narcissus O'Neal." 

At those words, Draco slumped to the floor.

"Draco! Draco!" said Hermione, rushing toward him.

Narcissus just laughed.

"Prof. McGonnagal, go get Poppy. Mr. Weasley, go get Prof. Snape." said Dumbledore. 

"Prof. Dubledore! He's waking up!" said Hermione.

"Oh no…" murmured Draco groggily. 

"Wait sweet. Pomfrey is coming. " said Hermione, rocking him.

"Let me take his blood pressure and check him out." said Madame Pomfrey, coming in with McGonnagal closely behind.

"Ok. Push up your sleeve so I can…" Madame Pomfrey turned a nasty shade of green.

Ron and Snape were just entering. Snape quickly sat down in a chair.

"Holy shit." said Ron.

McGonnagal gasped.

"Should have known…should have known…" muttered Dumbledore.

Hermione was softly crying.

Narcissus was still laughing.

§~*~~*~~*~§

****

A/N: Ta-da! How was that? That one was a bit long! Last night when I was writing it, I kept going so the shadow man would be found out in the second chapter. So, was that a good cliff-hanger? Who **is** Narcissus anyway? What will they do to Draco? Hmm…

****

Thanks to: Thanks to AnimeGirl, walking corpse, nortylaK, Goop, and Laundry Anne for reviewing! NortylaK, you were right! It wasn't Lucius! 

****

Disclaimer: All I own is Narcissus, who I wish I didn't!

__


	4. Double trouble,wait...make that triple.....

A/N: Okie! This is short becuz: 1) This is where I stopped writing last night, at one o'clock! 2) I thought it would be a good cliffhanger…kinda.

Disclaimer: All I own (so far) is Narcissus and the plot.

"Flight of a Shadow"

Chapter 4

As soon as everyone had realized what just happened, Dumbledore had found his voice.

"Ah…" he said, speaking to Narcissus. "So, you are Narcissa's… brother, being a O'Neal?"

"Yes, her...twin brother" he said.

"Identical" breathed Draco, who was sitting up.

It was true. Narcissus and Narcissa **did** look alike. Yellowish blonde hair, blue-green eyes, same facial features, Narcissus' being more masculine. 

"Mr. O'Neal, why did you try to murder Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore, getting strait to the point.

"The little Mudblood slut?" asked Narcissus innocently.

"You bastard" spat Draco, jumping up and proceeding to try and beat the crap out of is uncle.

"Stop at once, Mr. Malfoy!" said McGonnagal, who had realized the situation. But Draco's fists were still flying.

"Draco Malfoy!" thundered Dumbledore, pulling him off Naricssus with amazing strength for a man of his age.

Breathing heavily, Draco allowed himself to be pulled away and led to a chair.

"I think we need some answers, Narcissus." said Dumbledore. "Are you going to give them to us?" he asked.

"Never"

"Very well then" said Dumbledore. "Severus, would you go fetch some veritaserumfor us please? Looks like he's not going to talk on his own." 

"Yes, headmaster" said Snape, sweeping out of the room.

"I hate to do this to you Poppy, but I have no other choice." He said, turning to Madam Pomfrey. 

"Minerva, would you perform a memory charm to make Poppy forget what she saw?" 

"Certainly. Does Ms. Granger need one as well?" asked McGonnagal.

"No ma'am" said Hermione quickly. "I…I already knew."

"Hm…very well then." said Dumbledore, as McGonnagal led Madam Pomfrey outside to perform a memory charm.

Snape suddenly came swooshing back in.

"Here it is." he said. McGonnagal came back in, saying she had altered Poppy's memory and sent her back to the infirmary.

Narcissus had been watching. Dumbledore noticed.

"Changed your mind yet?" he asked.

"NO"

"Well, alright then. Severus, you know what to do." Said Dumbledore, sighing.

As Snape walked over to Narcissus with the potion, he got an idea on how to make him drink it.

When Snape reached him, he help Narcissus' nose until he opened his mouth for air. When the moment came, Snape poured the liquid down his throat.

"So, Narcissus, who ordered you to kill Ms. Granger?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord" said Narcissus, furious with himself, for swallowing the stuff and even more furious because he had been caught. 

"Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore.

"No" he replied.

"Who then?"

"A new Dark wizard. He's becoming more powerful everyday."

"How long has he been…around?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure. But I've been with him for two years."

"Well, why'd you try to kill Hermione, you asshole!" yelled 

Draco, suddenly jumping up.

"Because, the Dark Lord wants the young Malfoy for himself."

"Oh great, not one, but **two** freaking Dark Lords are after me" 

said Draco, sighing.

"But, why?" asked Snape.

"Must you ask? He wants him for himself. To be his heir before Voldemort gets him. The only thing in the way is the little Mudblood."

"But, wouldn't Draco be killed for switching to another Dark Lord?" asked Hermione, ignoring the fact she was just 

insulted.

"More than likely, yes. It would probably be attempted, but the Dark One would keep him safe." said Narcissus.

"So…Who **is** the new dark lord?" breathed McGonnagal.

"Karni DePrue." he said, smirking. 

A/N: How was that? So, who is the Karni DePrue dude? Hmm…So! Can you guess what Karni DePrue stands for? Hint: Tom Marvelo Riddle. That's the only hint I can give! Oh yes, DePrue is pronounced DePure. There should be a lil thingy over the e. I think it's a French thing.

Thanks to: Vickie and nortylaK for reviewing chapter 2/3! And Thanks to AnimeGirl, walking corpse, nortylaK, Goop, and Laundry Anne for reviewing the older chapters!

Disclaimer: Now I own the plot, Narcissus, and Karni DePrue!


	5. Snape's Love, Krazy Karni & Where's Harr...

A/N: Sorry it's been sssooo long

**A/N:** Sorry it's been sssooo long! But I've gotten my crap together! I've got the plot all worked out, and it should be about 11 chapters. I'm going to try to stay ahead of myself. Uploading one every-other day. Or at least I'll try. July 11-14, I'll be at the beach. So the last upload before then should be Tuesday, Chapter 8! I've written Chapter 6 already, so tonight I'll write Chapter 7 and hopefully 8! Hope you like it…Excuse any spelling or grammar errors! Please?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own what you know from the books. If you've never heard of something or someone, I own it.

**"Snape's Love, Krazy Karni & Where's Harry?**

"Karni DePrue?" asked Ron, laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

Everyone turned to look at him, because they had forgotten he was there.

"One you should fear," said Narcissus. "By the way, it's pronounced DePure," he spat. Suddenly, he started laughing.

"Aw, shit" said Draco. "He's laughing again! He's freggin' crazy!"

"What is so funny?" asked Dumbledore, calmly. 

"My Master is here…" he said, as her suddenly stopped laughing.

The window in Dumbledore's office flew open. Wind came blowing in, parchment flew about the room. And then…they heard a laugh.

Not a cruel, low laugh, but a high-pitched giggle, almost funny in it's sound.

"Teeheeheehee! I've finally got here!" said the voice, gleefully.

As the person took off it's cloak, a woman was revealed.

A gasp came from Narcissus. "Karni DePrue is…a woman?!" he exclaimed. He seemed to be torn between shock and joy.

She had long, curly reddish-burgandyish hair. Her eyes were blue, ever changing shades; never too dark, never too light. Her hair was like fire and her eyes…ice.

Her billowing robe fit every curve perfectly.

"You guys can stop staring at me now!" she said, giggling. "This is my first break-in and appearance. As it is your first time meeting me!" 

Karni glanced around the room. She saw Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, Severus Snape, a tall red head, Draco Malfoy and…Hermione Granger. 

_There's something different about her…,_ she thought. _Her vibes are…stronger than everyone else's…Like she's…special or something…,_ Karni dismissed the thought.

Suddenly, Snape gasped. "Ivy…DePrue!"

"No," said Karni, all giggly-ness gone. "My Mother," she said, stiffly.

"And…Your father?" asked Snape.

"Lord Voldemort," she said, wrinkling her nose at the name.

"Why that son-of-a-witch!" exclaimed Snape.

"Don't fret," she said softly, smiling. "I can telled you loved her. She had no love for him. I was a mistake. She was chosen to be his wife, only to be sent away when they found Godric Gryfindor's blood running through her veins. Funny though," she paused to laugh. "I have Salazar Slytherin's blood, as well as Godric's, yet I'm evil as they come."

"But I lived in Azakaban, until I was ten, maybe that explains it. I doubt it though. My mother always said 'If your destined to be a certain way, it will be, sooner or later', for me, it was sooner."

Suddenly, she remembered who she was talking to.

"Ohmigods! Well, let it be known I was here," she said. "Let it be known, my first appearance was at…Hogwarts" Karni said, giggling.

She grabbed Narcissus and was gone.

"Well…" said McGonagal.

"Shit" said Draco. 

"Ok…" said Hermione. They were all apparently shocked, from the way the new "Dark Lord-ess" was.

Dumbledore got up and said "Everyone go back to their classes. I will alert the ministry, although she doesn't seem…all together, it's better to be safe."

"Minerva, take over" and then, he was gone.

"Dark Lordess!" said Narcissus, bowing to her.

"Yes, O'Neal?" asked Karni.

"Why did you conceal yourself?"

"I didn't. My top advisors knew of my identity. I told them not to rat on me."

"What did you…do to make sure they didn't…rat on you?"

"I threatened to kill them" said Karni, as if it was that obvious.

They trio was still standing in the hall. 

"Well…" said Draco.

"Eerr…" said Hermione.

"Shoot!" said Ron.

Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She turned to Ron and kissed him for all she was worth. 

"What the fuck?!?!" yelled Draco, apparently…upset.

"Thanks, Mione. I needed that" said Ron, grinning.

"Well, it worked for Draco too" she said, smiling. "Don't be so mad love," she said, turning to Draco. "It's your turn now." 

"Might make me worse" he whispered.

"We'll take that chance" said Hermione.

"So, Albus, how did they take it?" asked McGonagal.

"They believed me. Glad Arthur took over the ministry" he said, sighing. "Fudge would have never believed me"

"So, the news is out" finished Snape.

"That was…nice" said Draco, as they pulled away. 

"Ahem" said Ron.

"Oops" "Sorry"

"Let's go to our common room, okay you guys?" asked Hermione. "Draco's never seen it" she said, grinning wickedly, pulling them down the hall.

"I need Malfoy!" screamed Karni.

"Which…Which one, Lordess Karni?" asked a servent.

"Draco" she said. "And don't call me that! I like _Goddess_ Karni better," she said, siting back down in her chair, smiling.

The servant left, only to return a few moments later, with Narcissus.

"So, you want Draco, Goddess Karni?" he asked her, as the servant left.

"Yes" she said simply.

"For what, Goddess Karni?" asked Narcissus.

"You shall see" she said, giggling. "Wait, why do people say '_You shall see_' all mysterious and stuff! You don't really *see* why! You figure it out, or eavesdrop and get the reason!" When she paused to breath, Narcissus excused himself, and left the room, shaking his head.

_Jeez, that woman can gone on for ages about something that simple!_ He thought. _I feel sorry for the poor soul that she's chosen to be her top advisor. And I thought I was tough, being old Voldie's helper. He's *nothing* compaired to her! As she does is talk about hair, feelings, clothes, she rants and she…giggles!_

"…and he said, 'Beth, honey, put the cornflakes back in the box" said Ron,

The three climbed through the portrait hole, laughing.

As the sat down in the common room, Draco said "Ber mine's funnier!" laughing as he challenged Ron. 

"A few months ago, there was an opening with the Ministry of Magic, for an assassin. These highly classified positions are hard to fill, and there's a lot of testing and background checks involved  
before you can even be considered for the position. 

After sending some applicants through the background checks,  
training and testing, they narrowed the possible choices down  
to two wizards and a witch, but only one position was available.

The day came for the final test to see which person would  
get the extremely secretive job. The MoM men administering  
the test took one of the men to a large metal door and handed  
him a muggle gun. 

'We must know that you will follow your  
instructions no matter what the circumstances,' they explained. 'Inside this room, you will find your wife sitting in a chair. Take this gun and kill her.'

The man got a shocked look on his face and said, 'You can't  
be serious! I could never shoot my own wife!' 'Well,' said the  
MoM man, 'you're definitely not the right man for this job  
then.' 

So they brought the second man to the same door and handed him a gun. 'We must know that you will follow instructions no  
matter what the circumstances,' they explained to the second  
man. 'Inside you will find your wife sitting in a chair.   
Take this gun and kill her.'

The second man looked a bit shocked, but nevertheless took  
the gun and went in the room. All was quiet for about five  
minutes, then the door opened. The man came out of the room  
with tears in his eyes. 'I tried to shoot her. I just  
couldn't pull the trigger and shoot my wife. I guess I'm not  
the right man for the job.'

'No,' the MoM man replied. 'You don't have what it takes.  
Take your wife and go the hell home.'

Now they're down to the woman. Again they lead  
her to the same door and hand her the same gun. 'We must be  
sure that you will follow instructions no matter what the  
circumstances. This is your final test. Inside you will find  
your husband sitting in a chair. Take this gun and kill him.'

The woman took the gun and opened the door. Before the door even closed all the way, the MoM man heard the gun start firing, one shot after another, for 13 shots. Then they heard screaming, crashing, banging on the walls. This went on for  
several minutes, then all went quiet. The door opened slowly,  
and there stood the woman…… She wiped the sweat from  
her brow and said, 'You guys didn't tell me the gun was  
loaded with blanks! I had to beat the son of a bitch to  
death with the chair!' " finished Draco.

As they all laugh, Hermione has a 'moment'.

_This seems too good to be true,_ she thought. _I love it, but I have a feeling it won't last long…_ She began to brace herself, just incase.

Suddenly, Ginny burst through the portrait hole.

"Guys, Harry's gone!" she cried out, breathing heavily, obviously winded.

****

A/N: Heeheehee. Ain't I evil? Where is Harry? What does this Karni want with Draco? Why are Draco and Ron getting along? You'll just have to wait until June the 6th to find out! Or, if I feel nice, I'll upload chapter 6 tomorrow! Happy Independence Day! 

****

Thanks to all the nice people who have reviewed, and thank you ahead of time for reviewing! So, hopefully, you will! 


	6. Advisors, vacation and Madridieanna

A/N: Yoo-hoo ****

A/N: Yoo-hoo! Never fear! Corrina is here! Mwuahaha! So, where's Harry? Is Hermione _really_ special? Or is Karni just off her throne? Read on the find out! As usual, please ignore any typos!

****

Disclaimer: If it's unfamiliar to you, I own it, invented it, or have no claim for it.

**"Advisors, vacation and Madridieanna" **

Narcissus entered Karni's room.

"Yes? Goddess Karni?" he asked.

Giggling she said "I love hearing people say that!", bouncing up and down in her chair.

"Is that way you called me here, Goddess Karni?" 

"Nope!"

"Why then, Goddess Karni?"

Giggling again, she replied, "Enough of that! Guess what!"

"What, Goddess Karni?"

"I've made you my top advisor!" she said, laughing. 

"You…what?" asked Narcissus, baking away.

"I made you my top advisor…" she said, softly. Eyes tearing up she said. "You don't want to be my…*Waaaahhhh*" 

Karni started to cry. "I only wanted you to like me!" she cried out, tears running down her face.

Running to comfort her, Narcissus said "Sssshhh…It's ok! It's just…hard to deal with you sometimes! All the emotions!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. "I'm not used to women!" he said, laughing at himself. 

"Your not?" whispered Karni, looking up at him.

"No…"

"Hopefully, you will be when I'm done with you" she said, smiling.

"Hopefully, I'll never be done with you…" she murmured, as Narcissus kissed her.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

The four students raced down the hall to find Dumbledore. As the group rounded the corner, they ran right into him.

*BAM*

"Where's the fire?" asked Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, as Draco and Ron helped him up.

"There is none, sir" said Ginny. 

"Harry's gone!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, I know" he said.

"Well, what if you-know-who has him?" asked Ron.

"Who? Voldemort or Karni?" asked Dumbledore.

"Either! !" they all exclaimed.

"Easy, my little Aurors!" said Dumbledore, calming them down. "Mr. Potter is…away…to…recover from Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Grangers…announcement" he said slowing, choosing his words carefully.

"What?!?!" yelled Ginny. "Herm, you go out with Draco?!"

"You explain" said Hermione, turning to Draco.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"I need…a plan" said Karni, pacing her room, speaking to Narcissus.

Her thoughts kept drifting to Hermione. _There's something _different_ about that girl…_ she thought, once again. 

You see, Karni had abilities. She picked up things about people, normal people can't. A precise branch of divination, a *very* precise branch of divination.

It was driving her wild, not being able to figure out who Hermione was.

"I know!" she exclaimed. "Hermione's a reincarnation of Madridieanna!"

"What, Goddess Karni?" asked Narcissus. "Did you say Madridienna?" he asked, turning to her.

"Yes, I did. But I don't think she's aware of it" she paused, "No, I'm sure she doesn't know it"

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

Things were normal back at Horwarts, or at least as normal as things could be at a school of magic.

But rumors were flying about as fast as a golden snitch during a four-day long Quidditch game. 

"Did you hear about Potter?" "You-know-who got him!" "No, Karni did!" "**_I_** heard, his muggle relatives came and got him." 

But, no one knew the truth except for the teachers and the four students.

It got so bad, students were trading rumors in _Snape's_ class. Dumbledore was forced to make an announcement during dinner one day, for the sake of the teachers keeping their sanity. 

He stood up and said "It has come to my attention, that many, many rumors are going around about Mr. Potter. May I remind you, they are just that, rumors. Not based on fact, nor truth. Thank you" he finished, sitting down.

The Great Hall was quiet for a moment, then returned to it's normal noise level.

Four glances were exchanged, then the students continued their dinner.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"I will capture Draco and the youngest Weasley boy, to get Hermione to me!" Karni told Narcissus, happily.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

That night, Hermione woke up from a dream. Something was wrong. She heard glass shatter, and then a scream from the boy's dorms.

Hermione got up and ran into the 7th year boy's dorm. 

She saw a figure tying a stunned Ron up, grabbing a Draco that was already stunned and tied. He jumped out of the window to land on a waiting broom, along with a partner. He passed one of the men to the other.

Hermione quickly grabbed Ron's broom, and jumped out, following them. 

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

After about an hour of flying, they came upon a castle. Much like Malfoy Manor, but cheery looking. 

_Who would think a Dark Lordess lives here?_ Thought Hermione. _Well…she didn't seem *that* dark._

The two brooms ahead landed on the grass of DePrue estate. Our little Wonder Woman landed quietly behind them.

Once she saw Draco and Ron were standing on their own two feet, she started running and jumped onto the tallest figures back.

"Ayah!" she yelled.

"Ah-ha!" yelled Karni, turning out to be the other figure. She waved her wand at Hermione, sending her over to Draco's waiting arms.

"So it was a trap…" muttered Hermione.

"Of course, sweetie!" said Karni. "Let us go in, we can't talk out here" she finished, leading them into the mansion.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"So, *why* did you want *me*?" asked Hermione, dumbfounded. "I thouhgt you wanted *Draco*! 

"I did, originally" said Karni. "I wanted him to help me defeat Voldemort, and have his reign at my side" she said. "I'm allowed to change my mind, as you are. We are women" she said, looking at Hermione, winking.

"So why *do* you want Herm?" asked Ron.

"To play dolls with her!" exclaimed Karni, sarcastically. Drastically changing her tone, she said "I figured out who she is…Or should I say, who she was…"

"Who was I?" asked Hermione, near exasperation.

"Madridieanna" said Karni.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.

"Madridieanna. She was a **very** powerful witch, when it comes to divination; she was a psychic, from the time of Slytherin and Gryfindor" said Narcissus.

"Oh…" said Draco, Hermione and Ron together.

"You are her. Reincarnated, of course" finished Karni. "And, my new plan is to bring her back, to ask her a few questions." 

"NO!" yelled Draco. "You can't hurt her!"

"Don't worry, child!" said Karni, smiling. "It won't even affect her. To her, she'll be asleep. No harm done."

"Ok," whispered Hermione.

"I love you, Mione" whispered Draco, just in case.

Karni started the spell at those words:

_Who you were, we know, you know;_

We need you now, come back to us.

_Madridieanna_

Suddenly, Hermione started to transform into a woman with black curly hair, dark skin, and in a purple with gold charms over it. Completing the mysterious look was a matching scarf tied around her hair.

Madridieanna sat up and opened her emerald eyes. She looked around the room, stopping at Karni.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

****

A/N: Sssoo…What is Karni going to ask? In case your wondering, Madridieanna is pronounced "Ma-drid- (as in Madrid, Spain) die- (in in 'T', but with a D) an- (The 'a' has an 'ah' sound) na! Yes, I have a thing for odd, strange, pretty names. Yes, I invented it…No wonder it's strange, eh? And don't worry about me never posting the rest because…I've got it all written out, it's 9 chapters! 

****

Disclaimer: If you don't know it, it's mine. If you do know it, it's not mine!


	7. Torture, control and Natrina

A/N: Since I'm typing all of this ahead of time, there won't get to be any thank-you's until the end…I'm going to have a *little* prologue at the end ****

A/N: Since I'm typing all of this ahead of time, there won't get to be any thank-you's until the end…I'm going to have a *little* prologue at the end. But, I may have a "What happened to…?" chapter! And that, my dear readers, will surely have a thank-you section! Please ignore any typos.

****

Disclaimer: As usual, I own it if it's new to you. 

**"Torture, control and Netrina"**

"You are the one that has called for me?" Madridieanna asked Karni.

"Yes"

"What do you wish to know?" she asked, getting straight to business. 

"Well, why was I chosen?" asked Karni.

"You, yourself, were not chosen. One Death Eater helped chose his…wife, your mother. The Death Eater was tired of the Dark Lord and wanted him gone. He also knew of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" asked Karni.

"The dark lord, will be defeated by his own" said Madridieanna. 

"So, he will be defeated by his own? As in Death Eaters, or his own flesh and blood?" asked Draco.

"Yes to both. A prophecy is never word-for-word. It's really just a summary of what's to come" said Madridieanna. "But, since it's now about to come true, I can tell you the answers you need to know"

"How can I kill him then?" asked Karni, almost eager.

"It's a but confusing. But I can't tell too much, as mortals should not know too much about what's to come. I can only tell you what was known then" said Madridieanna, trying to make it understandable. "You can use his true love, your mother"

"Well, who is my mother?" asked Karni. "I mean, who is she, as in, about her." 

"A Gryffindor at heart, mind, blood and body. But not in house. Child of the cat." 

"So…my mother was a Slytherin…" said Karni, thoughtfully. "Well, old 'father' dear wouldn't have known she was more fit for Gryfindor…as he's *so* old…They could have easily gave her to him."

"One more question, my child."

"Where is she?" Karni whispered, on the edge of her seat.

"She's dead…I'm sorry."

Karni stifled a sob, as Madridieanna continued. "For a year now, she's buried in the Azkaban cemetery. My time is up now, I hope I've helped, and I wish you all of the luck in the world" said Madridieanna, smiling, as she vanished.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" screamed Draco. "How the hell did you screw up that simple spell?" he yelled, jumping up. 

"Follow me" said Karni, going up the stairs, quietly

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

In her library, they found the book they needed, to get Hermione back. Karni took _Spells Gone Wrong_ to a table and sat down, with Draco, Ron and Narcissus behind her.

"I'm looking for what to do when a re-incarnation spell goes wrong" she told the book.

_Not enough to go by, whisper the incantation,_ appeared on a page.

Karni recited it. 

_What went wrong?,_ asked the book.

"She disappeared, instead of changing back" said Karni.

_Go to the place of death_

Karni closed the book and said "Accio _Famous Witches_!" 

Ron ducked as a book when flying over his head, to land in Karni's hands. 

"Madridieanna" she told the book. The pages flipped by, as if fierce wind was blowing them. It stopped on page 131.

"Place of death, please" Karni asked the book.

_Salazar Slytherin's Estate, now He-who-must-not-be-named's hide-away._

"How and why did she die?" whispered Karni, afraid of the answer.

_She would not see into the future for Salazar, to tell him how to Dark Arts would be doing. She would not tell them, to help evil, even though she had seen herself being killed for it. Madridieanna was beheaded by her lover, Luki Malfoy, who performed it under Salazar's control by the Imperius Cuse._

"Thank you, that's all" Karni told the book, as it shut and flew back to the shelf, causing Draco to duck this time.

"I'll do it" said Draco. "I'll go get her, for I fear what they will do to her" and then, he was gone.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"Hello Father" said Draco, taking over his cloak, using his slow, hateful drawl.

"Glad you came" said Lucius.

"What's the agenda for today?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"Mudblood torturing" said Lucius, smirking.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

Ron turned to Karni. "So, you want your old man dead, eh?"

"Yes"

"Welcome to the 'Die, Voldie, Die' club!" he said, extending his hand. 

Karni shook it. 

Ron turned to Narcissus and held out his hand to him as well. Sighing, Narcissus shook it.

"Let's go see Dumbledore!" said Karni, giggling, eager to see Hogwarts again.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"The…victim should be…familiar to you" said Lucius, as he lead Draco down a dark hall, to the end. He opened the door, and there was Hermione, tied to a bed. Her wrists and ankles were chained to separate bed posts. She was wearing nothing but a sheet, and t was wrapped around her like a towel would be, if she had just stepped out of the shower.

"What have you done to her?" asked Draco, slipping.

"Nothing…yet" said Lucius, turning to him, breaking his stare at Hermione. "Why? You don't still…have _feelings_ for her, do you?" he asked, mocking Draco earlier that year.

"I…I was just making sure that I would be…first" he said. _I'm sorry Hermione,_ he thought.

"Good man, son" said Lucius, showing a rare sign of affection, by patting Draco on the back. "Yes, you are. Except for…one man. He couldn't resist. But don't worry, all he did was…tease her" he said. Continuing, Lucius said "Since your our youngest Death Eater, you get her first." 

He turned to Hermione. "Don't get…to _attached_ to him, he'll be gone in an hour. If you're lucky, you'll have me to compare him to, as I shall hopefully be next" he said, then he disapperrated. 

"Oh my gods! All you alright?" asked Draco, rushing to her side. "Did that bastard touch you? If he did, I'll rip his fucking limbs out, starting with the middle one" he said, unchaining her.

"What are you doing?" asked a Death Eater, walking past the door.

"I'm un-chaining her" said Draco.

"Why?"

"Because…I…I like to be in control…" said Draco. "And so she'll…know not to try to go against my wishes, as she would be…experiencing my…strength."

"Oh…ok" said the man, leaving. 

"That was close" said Draco.

"You'd like to control me, eh?" asked Hermione.

"You know it" he said, kissing her roughly. "But not here," he said, picking her up. They then apperated to DePrue Estate.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

They apperated, landing on a bed, in a spare bedroom. But there was a problem. 

They had lost their clothes while apperating.

"Draco…" said Hermione. "You're not very good at disapperating, are you?"

"No" he answered. "But, what do you expect? My father taught me"

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

They apperated in Hogsmeade. 

"You're getting better" said Hermione. "I'm only missing my shoes and socks. While your only missing your shoes"

"And my boxers" said Draco, laughing.

"Really?"

"Really."

Hermione had magicked herself and Draco into new clothes. Draco didn't know how, for he *had* all the clothes he wanted and never had to use a spell.

"Well," said Hermione. "Looks like you're going to have to carry me piggy-back style to Hogwarts" she said, laughing.

Luckily, it was Saturday, and they didn't get **too** many stares, travelling to Hogwarts, then to Dumbledore's office.

When they got their, Karni, Narcissus, Ron, McGonnagal and Snape were all there as well.

"Welcome, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger" said Dumbledore. "How are you?"

"Well, I got her, as you can see. She just had a few scratches" said Draco, putting her down. Since there was only one more chair, and no room for another, Hermione had to sit in Draco's lap. 

"Ms. DePrue, Mr. Weasley and Mr. O'Neal have explained everything to us, including what you need to be successful in defeating Voldemort" said Dumbledore. No one flinched at the name, for Dumbledore had been saying it at least 50 times a day, to get everyone used to it.

"His love is…was Ivy" said Snape. "But…she's dead, so we'll make a polyjuice potion. I happen to have enough for about two hours. Mr. O'Neal will assist us by going and getting her body."

At that, Narcissus stepped into the fire, and yelled "DePrue Estate" to apperate to Azkaban from there.

Snape left, to go get the potion, leaving them alone, with Dumbledore.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"I only brought some of her hair" said Narcissus, stepping out of the fireplace, some odd minutes later. "I thought bringing the body would be…painful, if you saw her" he said to Karni.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

At that, Snape added a piece of hair to each of the viles of potion, each turning the same shade of purple, a royal shade.

"Her eyes!" whispered Karni. 

"That should last you about two hours and a half, a little more than Professor Snape estimated" Dumbledore told her. "Drink one now, and then you all shall be off to your estate to travel to Voldemort's lair from there. Take the other with you, of course, for when the time is up."

Karni took the potion like a real woman. Never made a face, never gagged, never stopped.

She suddenly changed into a woman, about six inches taller, black haired, with brown streaks and those royal purple eyes. As everyone stared at her, no one noticed a black bat fly out of the open window, from behind the curtains.

"Netrina!" gasped McGonnagal.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

****

A/N: So where is the bat going? Who is the bat? Who is Netrina? Will they be successful in defeating Voldemort? Will any unnecessary deaths take place? You'll just have to wait and find out! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed for the last chapter, down to the first!


	8. Sirius, Spirits and more Natrina

A/N: Alright, this is Chapter 8 ****

A/N: Alright, this is Chapter 8! This is the third to last chapter, making my…story, only 10 Chapters! *sniffles* As usual, please ignore any typos or mistakes that you see!

****

Disclaimer: If it's new to you, I own it. If you know it, it's not mine.

**"Natrina, Sirius, and Spirits"**

"Master" said a cloaked figure. "Karni is Ivy! She's coming to kill you!"

"Yes…" said the Dark Lord, stroking his chin. "The true love curse…Now that I know it's not her, it won't kill me. Woops," he said. "It seems that I have slipped in front of you. You gave me valuable information, so I shall spare you. But you shan't even remember that. Oblivate!" said Voldemort, without even lifting his wand.

He wasn't paying any attention, and didn't see a cloaked figure run out of the room

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"Natrina!" gasped Minerva. 

"Well…" said Dumbledore, even *he* hadn't predicted this.

"Why didn't you inform me that 'Ivy' was really Natrina?!" Minerva yelled at Snape.

"I…I didn't realize you didn't know" he said.

"You…you knew my mother?" asked Karni.

"She was my daughter" whispered Minerva.

"Grandmother!" said Karni, running to hug her.

"And…" said Minerva. "Albus is your great-grandfather!" she finished, through tears.

"My mum always said Godric was on her mother's side…" said Karni.

"I hate to break this love fest up" said Ron. "We don't have much time!" 

"I'm coming too!" said Minerva, like a little child. They all jumped in the fire, going to DePrue Estate, then apperate to Voldemort's lair.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

They landed at Voldemort's gates. A cloaked figure was running towards them. 

"Move!" yelled Draco, to Hermione.

"Malfoy?" asked the figure, stopping.

"Sirius?" asked Minerva.

He removed his cloak and said "In the flesh" followed by a grin. But it quickly faded when he remembered something. "I was running to apperate to Hogwarts. Voldemort knows of the attack."

"Shit!"

"We must go anyway!" pleaded Karni. "We must! We have to!" she said through tears.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

They enter Voldemort's 'office'. Narcissus and Snape guard the door on the outside, while Draco and Ron do the same on the inside; Hermione, Minerva and Karni hide in the shadows, watching Sirius.

"Master…" said Sirius, bowing. "I have a…visitor for you" he said, standing up and using his arms like a gameshow girl, showing off a prize.

Karni stepped out of the shadows. 

"Hello daughter" he said. "It's strange…You don't look like your mother" he sneered after he said that last word. 

She gasped, she was Karni again. "Damn potion," she muttered under her breath. 'It's worth a shot' she thought, getting the other potion.

"Accio Polyjuice" said Voldemort, yawning.

"Shit!" 

"It doesn't matter, my child" he said. "It would have been no use, as the hair was too old, and I know of the 'attack'."

Suddenly, Karni felt a strange sensation go through her body. A strange voice was speaking. _Where is it coming from,_ she thought, suddenly realizing it was coming from her.

"Don't you ever call her that!" she Natrina, using Karni's body to communicate through.

"I thought you were in Hell" he said.

"No" she said, sweetly. "I was sent down to watch over my daughter tonight. But I may have to follow you there, for what I'm about to do."

Karni's body lifted her wand, and Natrina's voice rang out like a beacon in a storm. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" 

A flash of green light, and he was gone. Once again, Karni felt the sensation. But it was leaving. _No!!_ She thought, the sense of calm now gone._ Mummy!! Stay with me!!_

The sensation was a purple glow. It took on a human form, then got details and lastly color, showing Natrina McGonagal.

"Hello all" she said. "Wait one last minute please" she said, smiling.

_Souls that are lost, souls that are gone;_

Souls that are here, souls that are free;

Rest in peace, for your reason of death,

Is gone.

Little glows, big glows, all different colors floated up from the dungeon below and from the walls, all going to the same place. The hole in the ceiling, then the cloudy night sky, up to the heavens.

Slowly, she turns to speak to them all. "Don't worry about Voldemort anymore" she said. "He will be re-born, only to die again, over and over. He will be a lost soul, seaching the earth for love, happiness and answers. At each re-birth, he will have no memory, only a sense of doom"

"Severus Snape" she said, turning to him first. "How I loved you on Earth. Never forget me, even in Death, I haven't forgotten you."

"I won't" he whispered, crying softly.

"I'll wait for you, where in Heaven it doesn't matter is you were a Gryfindor or Slytherin, as long as you make it there. And I know you will, because of what you helped happen tonight" she said, giving him his last kiss from her, while their both on Earth.

Then, she turned to Draco and Hermione, smiling. "Keep what you have, cherish it" she whispered, now crying. "And never, ever let it go"

Talking to Ron she said "Thank you, for helping rid the wizard world of evil, for hopefully the last time. Thank you for accepting Hermione and Draco. Don't worry about your love, she will come to you after Hogwarts. Don't give up on her" said Natrina, smiling through her tears.

"Mother…" she whispered, still crying, as Minerva sobbed. "I'm so sorry!" she cried out. "I should have never left you, never done anything against what you told me to do! But look what came of it" she said, contradicting herself, pointing to Karni. "My beautiful daughter, and the defeat of Voldemort. I will always love you Mummy!" she said, throwing her arms around Minerva's neck. Minerva embraced her child, for the last time, in her natural life. 

Turning to her baby, she said, "I've always loved you, I still love you, and I always will" she said. "Never…forget me…" she said, hugging her for the last time for many, many years. She was starting to fade.

Looking up, she said, "I love you grandfather."

As she floated up, she said, " Don't worry about the past, it was destined to be, so it would have happened sooner or later. It happened sooner, and be glad of that. More people could have suffered, more could have died, be glad they didn't…Be glad you didn't…" and then she was gone, up through the hole in the ceiling, on her way to a lonely Utopia, until her loved ones join her.

Karni fell to the floor crying, banging her fists on the cold, hard, stone floor, sobbing.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

Sitting at his desk, Albus Dumbledore is looking into his crystal ball, with tears rolling down his old, wrinkled face, into his flowing silver beard. A reflection of Natrina is in one of his tears, one of Karni, sobbing, is shown in his glasses.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

****

A/N: Hope it was alright…Well, if you don't like it, you have exactly two more chapters to *start* liking it. I hope you review for this, even if you don't like it. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! That way, if I write another Fic, be it a series, plot-less thing of my imagination, SongFic, *what-ever*, I'll do it right! Thank you. 


	9. Some Rain, A Picnic, & A Rock

A/N: Here it is ****

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 9! One more to go after this! Please, ignore any typos or mistakes you may find.

****

Disclaimer: If it's new to you, I own it. If it's familiar to you, I don't own it.

** "Rain, A picnic & A Rock"**

Karni and Narcissus are helping Professor Black teach DADA for the second semester. The bell rings, and the forth year Ravenclaws leave the room.

As Sirius packs up for the end of the day he says "Good job on your first day", smiles and then leaves with them.

Ron runs up to Karni, out of breath. "Professor DePrue!" he said, panting. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No" she said, "Split up. I'll search outside", she ran down the hall, scared a group of Death Eaters may have gotten together for…revenge.

As she ran by a window, she saw two figures. She ran back and looked out.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

It was a rainy, dreary day. Draco had planned a picnic for Hermione. He didn't want it ruined, so he put a force-field around the blanket. Inside was sunshine, and their own little rainbow. 

"Our own little chunk of Heaven" said Hermione, when she first saw it.

" 'Mione…" said Draco, as he magicked everything back into the basket, when they were done. 

"Yes?" she asked.

"I've been thinking…" he said

"About?"

"What Natrina said…"

Hermione grew quiet, remembering.

"She said for us to stay together. So…" 

Hermione started crying. 

"C'mon Mione! Now I'm going to cry too!" he said, half laughing through his few tears. He helped her stand up, then kneeled back down, in front of her. 

"There must be a leak in here…I'm getting wet" he said, smiling.

Hermione stopped crying long enough to smile down at him.

"That's better" he whispered, smiling at her.

Taking her hand, he asked "Hemione Marie Granger, will you marry me?" he asked putting the ring on her finger.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will" she said through her tears, for she was crying again.

Draco stood up, grabbed her and swung her around in a circle, stoppig to kiss her.

"You know when you said 'I love you'?" asked Hermione. "Right before Karni did the spell?"

Draco shook his head yes.

"I love you too"

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

Still watching from the window, Karni smiled.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

****

A/N: One more, little short, informative addition is left! Which will be known as Chapter 10! *sniffles*


	10. Whatta rock, Congrats and Harry…

A/N: Here it is ****

A/N: Here it is! The last chapter! *sniffs* It may not be all I wanted it to be, because stupid me deleted it! I was deleting the WordFiles, and saving the HTML Documents! *Smacks forehead* Sorry guys! I'm mad at me too! The worst part is, I wrote this off the top of my head, so I don't have any notes! Grrr! As usual, ignore any spelling errors, grammar errors or anything else you spot, that's wrong.

****

The last disclaimer (Thank God!): If it's new to you, I own it. If you know it, I don't have the pleasure of owning it!

**"Whatta rock, Congrats and Harry…"**

"Wow, Hermione!" breathed Karni. "That's a beautiful ring!" And it was!

The diamond was green and it was set on a gold band. 

The first person they met in the hall was Karni, so she was the first to know.

"I wish you all the best," she said, smiling at them. "I doubt you'll need it, though" she said, trying to told back tears.

They said 'Thank you' and ran off the guy tell Ron.

Karni started crying, as Narcissus came up to her. "What's wrong, love?" he asked her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Luki and Madridieanna are finally together" she said, through her tears, smiling.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

"Damn you guys!" said Ron, astounded by the ring. "Is it just me, or is the stone almost big as Hermione," he said, joking. But it is pretty big. "Well, anyways, congrats you guys" said Ron, hugging Hermione and shaking Draco's hand.

"If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and…" Ron paused for dramatic effect. "Warn you not to do it again." They all laughed at that. "But, really Hermione, you ought to go tell Harry, I don't think he'll like it any better if he hears it from Lavender, or Parvati." 

"Alright" she said, leaving Ron and Draco. "Harry?" she asked walking over the where he was sitting.

He was reading a book, _How to master potions_. She noticed he was reading up u-side down.

"What?" he snapped, not even looking up.

"Well…I wanted you to know, I'm engaged to Draco" she said. _There, I said it. Got it over with. *whew*_ She thought.

"I heard."

"So, you were eavesdropping?" she asked. "Well, I can answer that. You *were* because, one, only Ron and Professor DePrue knew and, two, you were reading your book upside down!" she said.

His face flushed. "So? I figured you wouldn't tell me."

"Well, you thought wrong!" she yelled. "You, know, you've *never* given Draco a chance! Ron has, and they're even becoming friends! In all my days with Draco, I figured you would accept it first, you being the reasonable one! I guess I thought wrong too" she finished, walking away.

As she walked back to Ron and Draco, Ginny had joined them.

"I heard!" she squealed. "That's like, so cool!" she said. "I wish you all of the luck in the world, not with each other, but with other people" she paused. "Just don't kill each other, when you get in a fight. Call someone, like me! Don't call Ron though, he's got too much of a temper himself" she said.

"Let's go to lunch" said Ron, opening the portrait hole, for them to go out of.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

As they entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Draco were still holding hands. Draco sat down at the Gryfindor table, with Hermione, Ron and Ginny. They ate, laughed and talked for the whole meal, and no one ever told them not to.

~!@#$%^&**&^%$#@!~

****

A/N: Wwwaaahhhh! It's…over! Well, it's the middle of the semester, Harry's still mad. Is there an opening for a sequel? I think so, but only if enough people review by, say, the end of July! Did it suck? Did it rule? Did it have you ready to strangle me, if I didn't upload fast enough? Tell me please, in that little box down there, that's what it's for! Don't be afraid! It doesn't bite! Or…it's never bitten me…

****

All my Hugs, Kisses and Thank You's, go to:

**Sanna-** Thank you a million, for all the reviews! Love "Behind the mask!" (Note to other D/Hr shippers: Go read it! It's awesome!)

**Rei-** Thank you a million for reviewing this, and all of my other D/Hr fics! 

**Dewi- **I'll try for a sequel! ^-^

****Hermione**- **Was the ending a little bit fluffier? ^-^

** RockNRun-** Sorry chapter 8 wasn't fluffy! I kinda got lost…^-^ It was more of a Romance/Adventure, I guess…Like I asked **Hermione**, was the ending fluffy enough? 

[**lilyangel666**][1]- Thanks again for telling me in the review about the missing chapters! Lol. ^-^ Thanks for the compliments too! J 

**RockNRunAngel (Are you RockNRun too? Anyways…)-** Thank you! I'd like to see a wedding too…Heeheehee. Well, I'll keep writing…But this is the end of *this* series! J I'm thinking about doing another…Don't worry though! It'll be D/Hr with the same characters and everything!

**People who reviewed a *long* time ago!**

Sailor Deneb, Alex Sheldon, Trance, pixie, lee-anne, Catriona Snape, Lana Mavi, nortylaK (Even though you haven't been reading…thanks for *all* the reviews! J ), Laundry Anne/Anticrombie (Aren't we all! Shirts on 'clearance' for $16!), Vickie, goop, walking corpse, and…for the *very* first review…AnimeGirl! 

   [1]: index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=88241



End file.
